


Chapped Lips

by Jeonghanschoker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I tried really hard, M/M, chapped lips, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonghanschoker/pseuds/Jeonghanschoker
Summary: Joshua has chapped lips and jeonghan wants nothing more than to give him a tube of chapstick.





	Chapped Lips

jeonghan watched as joshua licked his lips for the umpteenth time that day. watching joshua from across the classroom had become a daily thing for jeonghan, and he had noticed that the boy never used chapstick. he rolled his eyes in annoyance. how could someone be so careless with their lips? lips have so many purposes and to just let them become dry and flaky was a crime. even so, there was a small part of jeonghan that wanted to see what those dry lips would feel like on top of his, but jeonghan ignored this part. he most certainly did not like joshua, there was no possible way he liked a boy who couldn't even take proper care of his lips.  
his thoughts were interrupted when the professor walked in and began the lecture, but as he was taking notes he accidentally glanced over at joshua, which was his first mistake. his second mistake was when he kept watching joshua. He knew he should have just turned back to the professor and listened to the lecture, and he fully intended to, but when joshuas cute pink tongue dart out to slightly moisten his lips, he found that he couldn’t look away. jeonghan curled his hands into fists under the desk. he was absolutely sure that that joshua was trying to kill him, though the voice in the back of his head was trying its best to remind him that joshua hardly knew he existed.  
class ended after an eternity, and jeonghan practically ran of the classroom to meet up with his best friend and roomate for lunch. sure enough, he found seungcheol waiting by the gates of pledis university, books in one hand and a latte in the other.  
"how was your lecture?" he asked with a knowing smirk.  
"shut up or I’ll call jihoon." jeonghan retorted with a grumble. everytime he told seungcheol something important, the other would tease him endlessly about it. even so, the long haired male still told him everything. he supposed it was just a best friend thing.  
"jihoonie is at work." seungcheol said smugly. seungcheol and jihoon had been dating for almost 6 months, and jihoon was the only person jeonghan had ever known that could shut cheol up with a single word. it was annoying how compatible the two were, and it made jeonghan feel even more alone than he already felt.  
the two boys walked across the street to the diamond edge cafe, where they sat down at their usual booth, in the far right corner.  
"jeonghan hyung! seungcheol hyung!" an eager boy with a small silver employee name tag clipped to his shirt bounced up to their table, greeting them with a blinding smile.  
"hey chan," seungcheol greeted with an easy smile, "long time no see."  
“chan!” jeonghan exclaimed, a huge smile making its way to his face. “have you been taking care of yourself lately? i haven’t seen you in weeks.” jeonghan added, his smile turning slightly worried as he inspected the boy to make sure he hadn’t gotten thinner. “i’m fine hyung, you don’t need to be so worried, i have a mother to take care of me, remember?” chan replied with fake annoyance. he secretly liked jeonghans babying, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. suddenly a smirk made its way onto jeonghans face and chan winced. he knew what was coming and was suddenly regretting all of his life choices when jeonghan said “chan, who’s baby are you?” “hyung i’m almost 20 years old, i’m not doing this anymore.” chan replied adamantly looking jeonghan in the eyes. the aforementioned boy just put on his best pout and said “please?” “fine,” chan muttered, already feeling humiliated. “jeongahan hyungs baby.” he winced as the words came out and hoped this was the last time he’d ever have to say them. jeonghan grinned at the response and enveloped chan in another hug. eventually he turned serious and said “i’m glad you’re doing okay, i did miss you.” jeonghan and chan had met through seungcheol, who had become friends with chan and most of the diamond edge cafe staff after stumbling into the building during a big storm (why seungcheol was outside during one of the worst storms Seoul had ever had was beyond jeonghan). as soon as jeonghan had laid eyes on the younger, he decided chan was his baby and not long after he told chan this he started asking him “who’s baby are you?” chan had no choice but to respond “jeonghans baby”. he eventually just accepted the strange boys love and affection because, in a way, it was nice to have someone care about him that much.  
"yeah yeah hyung, i missed you too." chan responded with a slight eye roll.  
"lee chan, i know you didn't just roll your eyes at me." jeonghan said, feeling slightly offended. no one rolled their eyes at him and got away with it.  
"okay, okay, chan, we'll both have our usual alright? thanks." seungcheol interrupted quickly, recieving a thankful look from chan and a glare from jeonghan.  
"coming right up!" the cheerful boy responded and bounced off the the kitchen.  
"so hannie.." seungcheol began with a cutesy voice that made jeonghan want to hurl. "how's hong jisoo doing?"  
jeonghan just glared, annoyed that seungcheol would try and get the answer out of him by being cute.  
"no comment." he replied firmly, although he knew he would eventually tell cheol everything, just like he always did.  
"aw cmon jeonghan, as your best friend you're required to tell me these things." he pleaded, bringing the puppy dog eyes out.  
jeonghan turned away, trying desperately to avoid the power of seungcheol's puppy dog eyes and failing miserably. he felt his resolve to avoid the subject slowly crumbling the longer he looked at those eyes before he finally gave in.  
"fine, he looked gorgeous today, and his lips are still chapped.” jeonghan replied looking away with feigned disinterest. his roommate, however, knew him better than that and raised an eyebrow. “is that all?” he asked. jeonghan sighed and for a minute seungcheol thought that really was all, until jeonghan took a deep breath and went into a full on rant. “he's so hot he wore ripped skinny jeans and a white shirt with messy hair and we're getting assigned partners for a big project and i'm really hoping he's my partner and oh my god i think i may like him."  
"you think you may like him? han you've talked about him nonstop since you saw on the first day of school and yet you're just realizing this now?" seungcheol replied with an eye roll. jeonghan was incredibly smart when it came to academics but he was denser than a brick wall when it came to romance.  
"that's mean cheol." jeonghan said with a small pout. it wasn't his fault he was so slow.  
seungcheol just sighed and turned his attention towards the annoyed looking boy carrying their food towards them.  
"hey seungkwan," seungcheol and jeonghan greeted in unison. seungkwan, however, just threw their food onto the table and plopped down unceremoniously next to jeonghan with a small groan.  
"jeonghan hyung i've worked a whole 2 1/2 hours today, im so tired i could pass out right here, right now." seungkwan wailed, burying his face in jeonghans shoulder.  
just as jeonghan was about to respond, the bell above the door rang, signaling a new customer. in walked none other than hong fucking joshua, and jeonghan was ready to put his head through the table. ignoring seungkwan, (who was still whining about work) he turned to seungcheol with a panicked expression. he expected to see a similar expression on his best friends face, but he was met with a smirk.  
"seungcheol..." jeonghan began warily, not trusting his best friend one bit. seungcheol had a habit of doing dumb things that ended up ruining his best friend’s love life, and jeonghan hoped that it wouldn't happen this time.  
"hey, joshua!" seungcheol called out, much louder than necessary in jeonghans opinion. in fact, jeonghan thought that it would have been much better if seungcheol had lowered his voice to a whisper so no one could hear him. joshua made his way over to the table and jeonghan was really hoping his phone would ring, or one of his notifications would go off to save him from the embarrassment, but his phone took away any chance of looking preoccupied by remaining silent.  
"uh hey seungcheol, i didnt know you guys went to this cafe." joshua said, shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly, an act that jeonghan found adorable. jeonghan risked a glance up at joshuas face and was rewarded with an adorable smile directed only at him. a smile that would have been even better if joshua's lips weren't so damn chapped.  
"oh hi jeonghan!" joshua was grinning now, and jeonghan was both screaming and cringing internally. on one hand that beautiful smile was directed at him, but on the other, joshuas smile was stretched so wide his lips were cracking even more. suddenly jeonghan froze. his crush just said hi to him and holy shit hong jisoo just said HI to him. 'okay you can do it jeonghan, just say hi back to him, its just a two letter word its not hard. H I. or hello, or greetings, even a simple nod would do. god dammit yoon jeonghan pull yourself together!' he thought to himself angrily, further delaying his response.  
he cleared his throat awkwardly, and before he knew what was happening, his mouth was opening and he said "you should use chapstick, your poor lips are all cracked and dry."  
jeonghan immediately started mentally berating himself. 'who the fuck tells their crush to put on chapstick??? what the fuck was he doing??” after admonishing himself in his mind repeatedly, jeonghan sneakily glanced up to gauge joshuas reaction.  
joshua lifted his finger to his lips before his eyes went wide in shock. he glanced over at jeonghan with a look of curosity and...hope? jeonghan internally shook his head, he probably just misread joshuas expression.  
a loud laugh interrupted jeonghans thoughts and he glanced over to see seungcheol bent over the table laughing his ass off. what a good best friend he had.  
"hm i, uh, guess i forgot to get more chapstick." joshua replied finally, still giving jeonghan an odd look. "have you been paying a lot of attention to my lips jeonghan?" he asked, and jeonghan wished he could crawl under the table and die. the boy sounded completely curious but jeonghan was sure he was being teased, and there's nothing jeonghan hates more than being teased.  
"no of course not, i just happened to notice that your lips are incredibly dry." jeonghan said indignantly, hoping to god seungcheol wouldn't say anything to dismiss his excuse.  
fortunately his best friend seemed to understand, and straightened himself up enough to say "yeah josh your lips look like shit dude, buy some chapstick.  
jeonghan shot seungcheol a greatful look, happy his best friend didn’t humiliate him. maybe he was an okay best friend after all.  
seungkwan, who had been unnaturally quiet the entire time, suddenly shot up from his seat and said "chapstick is for nerds, use vaseline. it actually works."  
"um okay, thanks for the tip i guess?" joshua responded, slightly confused. this, in turn, made jeonghan want to cry because holy shit joshua looks like a lost puppy when he's confused. “Yo Josh, what are you doing man?” a voice shouted from the other side of the cafe, and jeonghan glanced over to see to see choi vernon, a nice, very loud boy from his psychology class. jeonghan had spoken to him a couple times, but they weren’t much more than acquaintances.  
"sorry guys, i have to get back to my friend." joshua said with an apologetic smile. "it was good to see you jeonghan, and you too seungcheol!" he added shooting jeonghan a 1000 watt smile before scurrying off to where vernon was seated. as soon as he was gone, seungkwan turned in his seat to face jeonghan.  
"do you like him?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing jeonghan for any reaction. seungkwan got what he wanted when jeonghans cheeks turned a bright pink and he scratched his neck nervously.  
"YOU DO YOU DO LIKE HIM I KNEW IT!" seungkwan yelled and jeonghan threw his hand over the loud boy's mouth to keep him from saying more.  
"seungkwan i swear to god i will choke you if you don't shut up right this second." jeonghan threatened.  
"kinky." seungkwan mumbled, and jeonghan slapped him oh his shoulder while rolling his eyes.  
"that was rude hannie.” seungkwan said, a pout on his face. suddenly his expression changed into a curious one.  
"who is that?" he asked pointing to the male sitting across from joshua.  
"choi hansol, but he goes by vernon" seungcheol supplied, and jeonghan looked over at him in interest.  
"you know vernon?" he asked.  
"yeah he's in my music class. we're actually pretty good friends." he shrugged casually.  
"huh," seungkwan replied, glancing over to where vernon and joshua sat with interest before directing his attention to the untouched food in front of them.  
"lets eat shall we?"  
-  
-  
-  
-  
the next day jeonghan woke up slightly earlier than usual, something he would never willingly do. the boy loved his sleep more than anything else in the world and he absolutely hated getting woken up early. however, the doorbell was being rung incessantly and throwing the pillow over his head didn’t stop the irritating noise. jeonghan begrudgingly sat up, put on his pink bunny slippers and trudged through the small apartment to the door, failing to remember that he wasn't wearing a shirt. jeonghan was not, however, prepared for what he saw in front of him.  
"joshua?" he asked in confusion and panic, suddenly painfully aware of his bedbead and dark circles, not to mention his lack of a shirt, bunny slippers, and embarassing bright pink pajama pants with an embroidered “j” at the top. jeonghan was so preoccupied with imagining how he must look, he failed to realize his roomate was standing directly behind joshua.  
"oh, um, uh, sorry, did i uh, wake you up?" joshua asked, his cheeks burning bright pink and looking really interested in his shoes. jeonghans brain had stopped working though, because joshua was wearing a white tee shirt that was completely soaked through and jeonghan could barely make out and outline of abs. he felt himself internally swoon, because of course joshua worked out.  
"it's okay josh, it's about the time he normally wakes up anyway." seungcheol lied, pushing the boy through the open doorway, past the half naked and completely frozen jeonghan. as joshua walked past, his arm brushed up against jeonghans stomach, and they both shivered at the contact.  
"i’m uh, going to go change..." jeonghan mumbled awkwardly before sprinting into his room and collapsing against the door. joshua was in his house. hong joshua, the boy he was infatuated with, was inside of his house. and he was wearing a white tee shirt that left nothing to the imagination. wait- jeonghan paused for a second, stopping his thoughts of the american boy’s abs. joshua was completely soaked. jeonghan walked over to the window and realized that rain was pouring down. seungcheol must have seen joshua get caught in the rain and invited him to come dry off in their apartment. jeonghan quickly threw on light wash skinny jeans and a pastel pink shirt and brushed his hair. before walking out, he grabbed a sweatshirt and sweatpants, along with a small container of vaseline seungkwan had given him for his birthday (moisturization should always be your #1 priority jeonghan! this gift may seem minor to you now but when your lips feel smooth and buttery you’ll be thanking me). “Couldn't hurt to give him a little nudge into the direction of lip moisturization” jeonghan thought to himself before pushing the door open. he found joshua sitting on the couch with a towel wrapped around his shoulders and a warm cup of tea in his hands, shivering like a wet kitten. he involuntary shivered at the sight; joshua was the epitome of adorable. seungcheol was no where in sight but Jeonghan pushed that thought aside.  
the long haired male cleared his throat, gaining joshua's attention. "here's some dry clothes, you can change in my room." he said awkwardly motioning to the room to his left. joshua accepted the clothes with a greatful expression and jogged over to the room, leaving a trail of puddles behind him. jeonghan inwardly sighed. seungcheol would most certainly make him clean that up with the excuse of “bringing jeonghan one step closer to becoming friends with his crush”, which was the excuse seungcheol always used whenever he did anything joshua-related.  
just then seungcheol emerged from his room in tennis shoes and athletic wear. “seungcheol...” jeonghan began carefully, “where are you going?”  
“i’m going out for a nice jog obviously,” seungcheol replied with a ‘duh’ look on his face.  
“you’re going out for a jog...in the pouring rain...at 7am...on a weekday?” jeonghan asked slowly, pausing to put emphasis on each of his words.  
“there’s no better time than the present to get into shape my friend.” seungcheol replied with a sly smile and clapped jeonghan on the back. “i’ll be out for a few hours so you kids be safe now, and don’t forget to use protection ok?” he added quickly, winking at jeonghan before rushing out the front door. jeonghan simply sighed, used to his best friends antics. then, he heard the sound of a throat clearing behind him. jeonghan whipped around to see joshua standing outside of his room, his cheeks dusted bright pink.  
“um w-where should i p-put these?” joshua stuttered out, holding his wet clothes up meekly. jeonghan wordlessly pointed to the kitchen sink, still trying to process the fact that joshua had most likely heard everything seungcheol just said.  
when joshua returned from the kitchen, he went into the living room and picked up his tea, sipping it quietly. the only sounds that could be heard were the movement of tea in joshuas cup and jeonghans uneven breathing.  
“so um, we’re both in Mr. Jung’s philosophy class obviously, but i don’t know your major?” joshua phrased his statement like a question, so jeonghan moved over to sit next to him so he could hear better (and maybe to also get a better view of joshuas face).  
“im a psychology major, what about you?” jeonghan replied, surprised with himself for replying so smoothly.  
“im a music major, i just really enjoy philosophy so i decided to take it as an extra class,” joshua replied with an smile, slowly relaxing as the conversation started.  
“a music major? i think seungcheol is a music major or something like that. what kind of instrument do you play?” jeonghan inquired, genuinely curious. he briefly imagined joshua sitting at a large piano with a solemn expression as he played songs that emitted tragedy and made entire audiences cry; his fingers were just long enough to coax the beautiful noise out of the instrument in tune to the orchestra in the background, maybe serenading jeonghan with his piano skills and turning the songs from sad to joyful as he floated towards jeonghan, lips puckered and kissable, closer and closer-  
“jeonghan? why do your lips look so weird? are you ok?” joshuas voice startled him out of his daydream and his face immediately turned the same color as the bright pink pajama pants he was wearing this morning.  
“um it’s nothing, im fine.” jeonghan shrugged it off, although joshua could still see the tips of his ears burning pink. joshua shrugged in response, and the two continued to talk for hours, gradually gravitating closer to one another with every story they told until they were across from each other on the couch, sitting crisscross with their knees touching.  
“and then, vernon ran outside in nothing but his underwear! he almost got frostbite and to make matters worse, the guy he was into was walking by right when he got outside and he saw everything. needless to say, that relationship didn’t really work out.” joshua finished his story with a short laugh and a fond smile. he and vernon had had some pretty wild adventures during their first college year as roommates.  
jeonghan laughed and then paused as his story sunk in. “wait, vernon likes guys?” jeonghan asked in confusion. he himself was completely and utterly gay, so he had no issue with vernon liking guys, he just never thought vernon was anything other than straight. although, if he thought back to the first day he met vernon, that would probably explain why the younger boy couldn’t stop staring at jeonghan...  
“yeah, vernon is bisexual. i am too actually, although i’ve dated a lot more guys than i have girls.” joshua said with a chuckle, desperately trying to act like confessing that he was bi to jeonghan wasn’t a big deal at all.  
“that’s great!” jeonghan clapped his hands together excitedly before realizing what he just did. joshua was giving him an odd look and jeonghan wasn’t sure if he was just wishing that it looked hopeful.  
“i-i mean for seungkwan. yeah. my friend, seungkwan that was with me at the cafe thinks vernon is cute. wait i wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that. shit.” jeonghan rambled his face turning a deeper shade of red with every word.  
“jeonghan.” joshua said over his ramblings and jeonghan immediately stopped talking and looked up with wide eyes.  
“its okay. i think vernon may actually like seungkwan a bit too. he kept asking me about the cute guy sitting in the booth across from seungcheol, so i had just assumed he was talking about you.” joshua said softly, and jeonghan, who was slightly puzzled as to why joshua said its okay, decided that he could listen to joshua talk all day. and then joshua’s words sunk in, and his calm and relaxed demeanor left in an instant.  
“you think im cute?” jeonghan asked, slightly taken aback but just a bit more confident now that he wasn’t the flustered one. joshua turned bright red and slapped a hand over his mouth, as if it could take back the words he just said.  
“well, i, i just, and i mean, you and your hair, and your voice, and-“ joshua rambled and jeonghan decided that he couldn’t wait any longer. he leaned forward and pressed his lips to joshua’s, effectively cutting off his rambling. the kiss was everything jeonghan had secretly hoped for and more. he could feel joshua’s chapped lips and the dry skin, but somehow it didn’t bother jeonghan like it would have if it had been anybody else that he was kissing. but the truth of the matter was that it was joshua that he was kissing, and although jeonghan had only kissed joshua once, he felt almost certain that every kiss with the american boy would be just as amazing, if not more so. jeonghan smiled as he pulled away from his crush, elated to see the same look mirrored on joshuas face.  
“it’s okay. i think you’re really cute too.” jeonghan whispered back and before he had a chance to say anything else or tease joshua further, joshuas lips were back on his with a renewed sense of urgency. this kiss was far more heated than the first and jeonghan lost himself in the feeling of joshuas arms around his neck and allowed his hands to fall on to the boys hips. he could hear the click of the front door behind him, and if his face wasn’t occupied with his crushes lips, he would have seen seungcheol walk into the room, smirk at the two boys, and proudly march back to the front door. however jeonghan wasn’t so far gone that he missed seungcheols announcement of “im going to lunch with jihoon” and he finally pulled away from joshua, who immediately tried to distance himself from jeonghan. jeonghan sighed and tightened his grip on joshua’s hips to keep him from moving. he was not letting seungcheol ruin his nice makeout with the boy of his dreams. “seungcheol” he whined, “did you really have to interrupt us for that? you could have just texted me, i’m obviously a little preoccupied.” jeonghan said with a pout and joshua buried his face into jeonghans shoulder in embarrassment.  
“you have my sincerest apologies, hannie, really. i didn’t realize i was intruding upon something that important.” seungcheol replied sarcastically before waving and walking back out the door.  
“as much as i want to stay here with you, i really should be heading back to my dorm room. i have class in a few hours.” joshua told jeonghan with a small pout on his face. “i had a really nice time talking and, um, kissing you, jeonghan.” joshua added as he stood up, turning away so jeonghan couldn’t see his red face.  
“um joshua, before you go, i wanted to ask you something...” jeonghan said, gathering up his courage.  
“do you want to go out on a date with me? we could go one of the pizza parlors or cafes near the school on the weekend or something...” jeonghan trailed off, looking at joshua nervously. he was met with an ecstatic joshua who seemed like he was about to start jumping up and down like a 5 year old at the amusement park.  
“YES! i mean, yes i would love to. can i see your phone real quick?” joshua asked, still looking elated. jeonghan simply handed over his phone, not trusting himself to speak, because if he did, nonsense would come spewing out. joshua typed in some numbers and a second later, his own phone began to ring.  
“i just called myself so now we have each others numbers.” joshua explained and jeonghan nodded dumbly, still trying to process the fact that he was going on a date with his crush. when he realized joshua was looking at him expectantly, he quickly fumbled for something to say.  
“i’ll text you then. to discuss details and everything.”  
“sounds great!” joshua replied and made his way over to the door, jeonghan quickly falling into step behind him. he opened the door for joshua and stood in the door frame as the boy stepped out.  
“ill text you later, okay?” jeonghan confirmed and joshua nodded. the american boy seemed to be conflicted momentarily before he stepped forward and kissed jeonghan again, catching him by surprise. jeonghan appreciated the way joshuas lips molded so well against his, and he briefly remembered the small container of vaseline in his kitchen. however as jeonghan pulled away and waved goodbye to joshua, he decided that it could go back into the drawer in his room. maybe chapped lips weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
